callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Zombies)
The Ghost is a special enemy that appears in the mansion in Buried. They fly close to the ground and float towards the player in a speed slightly faster than an average Zombie, and slow down once the player aims at them. For every hit the Ghost gets on a player, 2000 points are subtracted from their points count. They seem to spawn unlimitedly until the player leaves the house in which they dwell; the large house and the maze behind it that contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once a Ghost targets a player, it will continue to follow them until it is killed, but if they leave the house the Ghost will go back inside unless the house window lights are on. Every four to five rounds, players can obtain a Random Perk Bottle power-up by entering the house. This will cause all zombies to disappear and Ghosts will spawn everywhere on the map. It is advised that all players store their points in the Bank before entering the house. Note that the random perk bottle cannot be obtained until all players exit the house. Appearance The Ghost is a floating woman with brunette hair and pale white skin. They are dressed in typical "wild west" garb; a dark blue blouse-like dress and black dress shoes. If they get close enough, the player may notice that they have tears streaming down from their left eye. They have purple blood and they fade away upon death. They seem to resemble ghosts more than zombies, unlike most prior enemies. Gallery Ghost infront of a house Buried BOII.png Ghost being killed Buried BOII.png|Ghost being slowed down by the Paralyzer. Ghost playing piano Buried BOII.png|Ghost playing the piano. Trivia *One randomly appears in a window of the house while outside the vicinity, and disappears at random. *When near the house while the free perk is available to obtain and the lights are on, one can hear her whispering. The voices are the same ones first heard in the Buried trailer. One can also hear the same howling sound from Ascension when near the house. *In Solo, the Ghost's perk drop can be a Quick Revive, even if all three have been used. *If the player manages to get a bullseye on the dartboard in the saloon behind the white line with a Ballistic Knife and then immediately goes to the piano in the mansion, the player will see a Ghost playing the piano. The player can get a perk by tipping her 10 points. *If the lights in the house windows are on, the player will be able to get a free perk. If they are off, the player will not. Once the player gets a free perk, the lights will go off and will not come back until four to five rounds later. **Furthermore, if the player walks into the house and hears a very loud and very low pitch hum go off, the player will be able to get a perk. **After the player has exited the house once they have heard said hum, the player will hear a steady drumming and no zombies will spawn. The player may then go anywhere in the map they wish. The Ghost will continue to follow the player until she is killed and the free perk is claimed. *Whilst the Paralyzer is being fired directly towards her, the player will temporarily disable her from taking 2000 points. *Knifing a Ghost will result in it not taking 2000 points from you for each time you knife it, but only for the player who knifed her. *In co-op, if one player is in the town while the rest of the players are inside the mansion, the Ghosts will start to spawn there. When the last Ghost is killed, the player will obtain a Max Ammo. *The Galvaknuckles will be a one-hit kill on a Ghost up until round 16 or 17, at which point they also take more than one direct shot from the Ray Gun. *Upon killing a Ghost or taking damage from one, the player will receive a frag grenade for each Ghost they kill or for every hit they take until they reach the maximum limit of four. This also works with Claymores. *The Monkey Bomb does not attract the Ghost. *The Ghost will continue to take points until the player has no points, when that happens she will start damaging the player. *Once the player has all seven perks, attempting to pick up the random perk bottle will cause the Demonic Announcer to laugh at the player.